IEEE 802.11 is a set of media access control (MAC) and physical layer (PHY) specification for implementing wireless local area network (WLAN) communication, called Wi-Fi, in the unlicensed (2.4, 3.6, 5, and 60 GHz) frequency bands. The standards and amendments provide the basis for wireless network products using the Wi-Fi frequency bands. For example, IEEE 802.11ac is a wireless networking standard in the 802.11 family providing high-throughput WLANs on the 5 GHz band. Significant wider channel bandwidths (20 MHz, 40 MHz, 80 MHz, and 160 MHz) were proposed in the IEEE 802.11ac standard. The High Efficiency WLAN study group (HEW SG) is a study group within IEEE 802.11 working group that will consider the improvement of spectrum efficiency to enhance the system throughput in high-density scenarios of wireless devices. Because of HEW SG, TGax (an IEEE task group) was formed and tasked to work on IEEE 802.11ax standard that will become a successor to IEEE 802.11ac.
In IEEE 802.11ac, a transmitter of a BSS (basis service set) of certain bandwidth is allowed to transmit radio signals onto the shared wireless medium depending on clear channel assessment (CCA) sensing and a deferral or backoff procedure for channel access contention. For a BSS of certain bandwidth, a valid transmission sub-channel shall have bandwidth, allowable in the IEEE 802.11ac, equal to or smaller than the full bandwidth of the BSS and contains the designated primary sub-channel of the BSS. Based on the CCA sensing in the valid transmission bandwidths, the transmitter is allowed to transmit in any of the valid transmission sub-channels as long as the CCA indicates the sub-channel is idle. This dynamic transmission bandwidth scheme allows system bandwidth resource to be efficiently utilized.
The network allocation vector (NAV) is a virtual carrier-sensing mechanism used with wireless network protocols such as IEEE 802.11. The virtual carrier sensing is a logical abstraction that limits the need for physical carrier sensing at the air interface in order to save power. The MAC layer frame headers contain a duration field that specifies the transmission time required for the frame, in which time the medium will be busy. The stations listening on the wireless medium read the Duration field and set their NAV, which is an indicator for a station on how long it must defer from accessing the medium. The NAV may be thought of as a counter, which counts down to zero at a uniform rate. When the counter is zero, the virtual CS indication is that the medium is idle; when nonzero, the indication is busy. The medium shall be determined to be busy when the STA is transmitting. In IEEE 802.11, the NAV represents the number of microseconds the sending STA intends to hold the medium busy (maximum of 32,767 microseconds).
The NAV behavior can be different when incoming packet is from intra BSS STA or inter BSS STA. NAV algorithm needs to consider this information. In IEEE 802.11, the NAV management is independent of the source BSS information. By considering the source BSS information, different NAV management algorithm can be applied when the NAV is generated or propagated by an OBSS STA. In IEEE 802.11 wider bandwidth case, NAV is detected by primary channel and set to the whole bandwidth. It is possible to have independent or mutual cooperated NAV management methods for different subband channels.